What if he could have it all
by Malecjibbs101
Summary: Six months after Jenny returned to NCIS she and Gibbs had thrown caution to the wind and gotten married with only team Gibbs there and of course Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. But what will happen when an unexpected visitor from his past appears?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any characters if i did jenny would still be alive.

Six months after Jenny returned to NCIS she and Gibbs had thrown caution to the wind and gotten married with only team Gibbs there and of course Abby, Ducky and Jimmy.

One and a half years on form their wedding the two were getting out of his car and heading in to NCIS.

"Why not Jen?" Gibbs asked as he helped her from the car.

"I'm not going to spend a week in Mexico Jethro so stop asking." She told him as they started to walk in each holding a cup his of coffee and hers of tea.

"Why not in five months we won't get another chance for ages." He complained. At the comment Jenny rested he hand on her stomach.

"Why in five months we will be parents and that is a good thing. I'm not going to do anything that could possibly ruin that, I know it is unlikely and flying is safe but..." She didn't finish as at that moment they entered the elevator and Gibbs pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Okay Jen I'll drop it but in a few years can we you love Mexico." He told her then kissed her again before walking into the bullpen.

"We will finish this later." Jen called as the doors closed again.

Gibbs chuckled as he walked to his desk. It was only 06:53 and none of his team where in yet so he thought he would get a start on some of the paperwork from the week's case that was beginning to stack up.

At 08:00 the boys where in but Siva hadn't arrived yet, he was about to call her to find out where the hell she was when the elevator doors opened reviling Ziva and a redhead women who looked about twenty. "Hey boss this girl wanted to see you so..." But Ziva trailed of as the girl was no longer by her side but was now standing In front of Gibbs desk. He was shocked to see her but he recovered in a few seconds and stood up pulling the girl into a hug tears in his eyes.

"Hey daddy" Kelly whispered in his ear. Before the team could ask anything he led her to the elevator and hit a button stopping them between floors.

Back in the bullpen tony and Tim turned to Ziva. "Who was that?" Tony asked her nodding after his boss and the girl.

"Don't now" she told them. "When I came in she was talking to security and I heard her say she wanted Gibbs so I went over and told the guy that I would bring her up. I asked her what her name was but she didn't answer. Do you think that we should tell Jenny?" She asked the boys they shared looks and then shuck their heads deciding that it would be better to let Gibbs deal with Jenny himself.

Back in the elevator Gibbs let go of his daughter and smiled the tears sliding down both their checks then he spoke "how I thought you were dead how you did is your mother?" He asked not fully forming the questions.

"Mom didn't make it." She told him. "We felt the car lose control and mom opened the door and told me to get out do the tuck and roll thing you showed me but before she could get out as well the car exploded and I ran to the police station and told them what had happened that you where away and the man mom was testifying against. They then put me in the witness protection program and spent the last thirteen years but sins in 21 next week and they decided it was safe for me to come back. They told me three days ago where you were but they couldn't tell me much so what have you been up to in the last thirteen years? Did you ever remarry or have more kids?" She asked.

Gibbs looked at her and gave her the short version of his life since he had last he had seen her. He only left out the last year or so from the story.

"Really dad three ex-wife's." She said when he finished.

"What can I say I struggled to move on, But I haven't told you about Jenny yet." He said laughing at her slightly.

"Jenny who's she?" Kelly asked looking at him with the eyes that matched his perfectly.

"Well Jenny is the Director of NCIS and also your current step mother I suppose. We got married about a year ago and in five months you will be a big sister. Do you want to meet her?" Gibbs asked suddenly worried about how the two would react to each other when they meet.

"Ye when can I meet her?" She asked seeming enthusiastic.

"Right now if you want. She's upstairs." He told her turning the elevator back on as it headed up to the level of MTAC.


	2. Chapter 2

hi hope you like this if there are any spelling errors plz let me now I check them myself and may miss things. for this fanfic Kelly and Shannon where murder in 1993 not 1991 but Kelly was still eight everything ells stays the same just makes timing sense thanks

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

He led her in to the outer office and past Cynthia at her desk.

"Gibbs" she said stopping him?

"What?" He asked her annoyed at being stopped.

"Can you take this in to her I was about to but sins you are going in you can. Who's the girl?" She asked him.

"Yes and you will find out later Cynthia." He said and pushed open Jen's door going in first.

"Hey Jethro who is this?" She asked as Gibbs but the cup on her desk and kissed her forehead before pulling her to her feet to stand next to Kelly in front of her desk.

"This is Jenny my wife." He told Kelly "and this Jen is Kelly. My daughter." His voice hitched on the word daughter. Jenny just starred then finally spoke.

"Well it's lovely to meet you but I thought... "She trailed of looking at the woman in front of her.

"That I was dead you can say it. As far as he knew I was. I spent the last thirteen years in the wpp living with a couple in Canada." She then quickly recounted her story to Jenny.

As soon as she finished Gibbs cell rang.

"Gibbs"

"Okay on it."

"Really Jethro what is it?" Jen asked

"Missing petty officer at Quantico I have to go."

"Missing person tony can take lead I think the three of us should go for coffee. You can take command back after. Okay? She told him and he nodded.

They walked along the cat walk with Gibbs arms around both his girls' waists. "Missing petty officer at Quantico. DiNozzo you're in charge till I get back." He said. When no one moved he thought the keys at Ziva and said "go and don't let Abby freak out I'll be back in an hour."

When they went got in to the elevator Kelly turned to her dad "who where they and who is Abby and why will she freak out?"

He sighed "they were tony DiNozzo the dark haired man Tim McGee the other man and the woman was Ziva David. They are my team and most of the time act like children. Abby is the forensic scientist and the baby." He finished leading the way out to his car and opening the front door for Jenny and the back one for Kelly.

"Abby is a bit attached to your farther Kelly and she is appslutely going to love you." Jenny said as Gibbs pulled on to the main road. "Don't you think Jethro she gets to meet a gibblet five months ahead of schedule." She joked.

"Sorry what is a gibblet?" Kelly asked seriously confused as they drove in to the centre of town.

"You are. It's what Abby chooses to call my kids though she might consider herself one." Gibbs said as he pulled in to the parking lot outside a coffee shop that Kelly recognised.

"Really dad you still come here? Are the milkshakes still as good? And why might she think she is a 'gibblet'?"

Gibbs responded with "yes." "I think so." And "she calls Jen and me mommy and daddy." He told her as he got out and opened her door and helped her out before going and helping Jen.

After an hour of being out at the cafe the three went back to NCIS Gibbs asked Kelly "Where is all your stuff by the way?"

"Well I checked and you still live at the house so I dropped my stuff of before came here." She told him. The three walked back into the bullpen to find Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby standing around the plasma whilst Abby explained so thing to them.

"Hey" Gibbs called as they walked in. Everyone turned around and Abby lunched herself at Gibbs but Kelly stepped in front of him and stopped her. Everyone starred at her in confusion and shock. Gibbs pulled Kelly in to a backwards hug then and said, "It's okay this is Abby."

"Oh sorry she isn't what I was expecting." Kelly said moving forward as Gibbs let go of her to the Goth currently giving her a death glare. "Hi Abby I'm Kelly." The four people in front of her looked. When no one said anything she moved back between Jenny and her farther and took both their hands worried she had done something wrong, not realising that they hadn't realised exactly who she was. None new that Gibbs had had a daughter.

It was Ziva who recovered from an unknown person appearing in their midst, first stepping forward and holding out her hand "Ziva David Mossed lesions officer. Nice to meet you." Kelly let go of Jenny's hand and shook the Israelis keeping tight hold of Gibbs hand. With that everyone moved and introduced themselves the boy's shuck her hand but Abby looked at Gibbs.

"Ask her" he said.

"I'm a huger so can I hug you?" Abby asked her.

Kelly looked at her dad who nodded and squeezed her hand before letting it go. "I guess." Kelly said and Abby smiled and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Abs mind not killing her." Gibbs said.

plz review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hope you like it plz review.:)

Disclaimer: still don't own anything :(

Abby relished Kelly "ops." She giggled eagerly. Everyone laughed at her.*

Then Gibbs looked at the screen and said "what we got?"

The team quickly filled him in only for DiNozzo's phone rang.

"DiNozzo"

"Okay good thanks"

"Petty officer just turned up. Turns out he was on a training opp in London when he got injured took him five weeks to heel and make it back here no one knew he was injured thought he ran as his company was meant to deploy the week after the training opp." Tony told them all.

"Good" Jenny said "finish your paper work then you can go home." She headed back up to her office then called back to them " dinner are place at 19:00 tell Ducky and don't be late. Oh and DiNozzo bring wine you have good taste." With that she disappeared of to her office.

"So tell us about yourself Kelly." Tony said as they all moved to desks Abby sat on Tim's and Kelly sat on her dad's throwing the takeout cup in her hand in the trash and taking the one he had just put down and drinking from it everyone gasped.

"What did I do now?" She snapped looking scarily like Gibbs at that moment.

"What about the rules?" Tony asked "don't they apply to her?"

"I diddn't teach them to her last time but now," he said turning to his daughter "rules apply. Rule 23 never touch a marine's coffee if you want to live. You are going to need to learn them." He told her taking the cup back from her. She laughed then told the team her story only leaving out parts that made Gibbs seem poetically sensitive like when he had cried in the elevator earlier that day.

"So now you know everything. Tim Abby how long have you been together?" She asked casually.

At that Abby blushed Tim ducked under his desk and Gibbs spat the mouthful of coffee out "WHAT" he yelled "Are all the rules out the window now?" He yelled coursing everyone in the bullpen to look up and Jenny and Cynthia came running out of her office Jenny holding the sig she hadn't fired at anyone but Gibbs in a year and a half looking terrified. Then she looked down at her favorite team.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jethro" she called down to him putting the gun back in the side holster on her belt.

"Those two are together." He roared. Pointing at Tim and Abby.

Kelly then said "I guess it is a bad time to point out those two are also together." She said pointing at Ziva and tony.

At that Jenny came down the stairs and said "Jethro sit."

"Has everyone decided to ignore rule 12. Why do I even bother do any of you still carry knives or have they all gone out the window. "He roared.

Jenny then intervened and with Kelly's help got him to sit down. "We broke rule 12 first "Jethro."

"Will someone explain what rule 12 is?" Kelly asked looking at everyone confused.

"Err rule 12 is never date a co-worker and how did you know?" Tony asked coursing Jenny to go over and Gibbs slap him for being rude.

"Okay someone needs to right them down for me. How many do you have?" She pouted looking at Gibbs.

"51 and Jenny do I have to be okay with them?" He asked is wife and Boss.

"Yes now go home spend some time with Kelly more her stuff to our house and relax. I'll call Stanley to take me home I'll see you later." She said so only Gibbs and Kelly could hear her. She kissed him the walked back to her office.

"Look boss..." Tony started but Gibbs cut him off.

"I don't care just boys treat them right or you will have me to deal with if the girls don't kill you themselves first. Come on Kell let's go see duck then get your stuff to Jens house." Then he walked over to the elevator Kelly running to keep up.

"So who is duck and why are we moving my stuff?"

"Duck or Ducky as you get to call him is the M.E and a long-time friend of mine and I don't live at that house any more I live with Jen in her house in George Town. I keep the others place to remember you two and Jenny's basement isn't big enough to build a boat." With that the doors opened and they left the elevator. "Just stay here Kell." He said and walked through the door.

"Ah Jethro what can I do for you?" Ducky asked turning away from the man on the slab.

"Can you put him away I have someone I want you to meet but I don't need her throwing up." Ducky nodded and the two put him in the locker.

"Okay you can come in now." Gibbs called and the doors opened again and Kelly came in and walked over to the two men and took Gibbs hand and held the other out to Ducky.

"Hi I'm Kelly Gibbs nice to meet you." Ducky took her hand and shock it.

"Donald Mallard but you can call me a Ducky. So Gibbs are you the Kelly I thought you... "He trailed of.

"I thought she was." Gibbs said then Kelly told him her story half an hour later Kelly finished telling her story for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"So yeah that is pretty much it my life has been good would have been better if I was with mom and daddy but at least I have you back." Kelly finale broke down sobbing into her dad's chest while he rubbed her back trying to counter her.

Jenny then walked in to autopsy and looked at the sight before her and she placed her hand on her stomach which was still mostly flat, if you hadn't known she was pregnant you would never have been able to tell. "How long have they been like this Ducky?" She asked quietly as he moved to stand by her.

"A few minutes Jennifer." He told her and his voice made Gibbs look up and hold out one of his arms to her.

Honestly she walked over to them and joking the hug. After a moment Kelly let go of Gibbs and just hugged Jenny. "Thank you Jenny. I need dad to be happy and I need that person to be able to look at me." She whispered in Jenny's ear so low even Gibbs couldn't hear her.

Hearing thoughts words made Jenny's heart swell so she hugged the younger woman tightly and whispered back just as quietly, "I love your dad very much and I know how much is going to love having you back. I know I can't replace your mother but I want you know I will be hear for you and be to you whatever you want me to be."

"Thank you." She said to Jenny again then released her and wiped her eyes. Then looked at her watch dad we should go its 11:45 and if we want to move my stuff and be able to have dinner by 19:00 with your team then we had better get going."

"Are you having a dinner party and not inviting me?" Ducky asked looking slightly hurt.

Both Gibbs and Jenny new he was facing but Kelly, who had taken to the old M.E fast said in a concerned voice "of course your invited I thought daddy had asked you before I came in." Then she hugged him Abby stile and everyone laughed.

"Why come in on your own first Jethro?" Jen asked him confusion evident on her face.

"I was checking duck didn't have any guests and good job I did as he had one. I didn't want another indecent like your first time in autopsy Jen." He said earning him a glare.

"That was your fault Jethro if you hadn't made me that breakfast that morning I wouldn't have thrown up." Jenny retorted coursing Ducky to chuckle and Kelly look at them confused. "When you join NCIS you need to pass certain amount of tests, one of which is watching an autopsy. Well at the time this was about nine years ago your farther was my boss not the other way around and he knew when I had to come down here before I did. So that morning when we got up he made me..." But she was interrupted.

"Wait you guys have been together nine years and you only got married a year ago?"

Well no we were to gather just under eighteen months then I left him for six years during which time he married Stephane and they were married a year then I came back and told him no off the job which lasted all of three days. Six months later we got married with just the team." She finished

But before she could carry on with the first story Kelly turned on her farther "Grandpa wasn't at your wedding is he still..." She trailed of.

"He's fine Kell but we haven't spoken sins your moms funeral I haven't forgiven him for what he did that day" before they could ask he said "he brought a date and I never got over it but maybe we can make an effort now I'll call him. Finish the story Jen." He said both girls put a hand on his shoulder.

Then Jenny continued "he made name a full English breakfast so I was full. Then when we got to work I was informed that to day I had to sit in on an autopsy with three other probes. So I came down and half way throw up in the bin. You're farther happened to be the supervising agent and laughed his head off at that. Later I told him I wished I Hadn't had that it hadn't been after his lovely breakfast at which point he confess the had known all week it was going to be that day and begged the director to let him be the agent in there clamping he wanted to know just how tough his probe was." Jenny finished.

When she stopped talking Kelly hit her dad in the back of the head." Ow what was that for?" He asked

"Being mean to Jen I guess from their faces you head slap people a lot and when Jenny head slapped DiNozzo earlier you normally do it." Gibbs nodded no liking being on the reviving end of his own walk up call.

"Let's go before Ducky ends up with anymore guested. See you later duck, Jenny, bump." He said clamping Ducky on the shoulder kissing Jen then taking Kelly's hand and walking out as she call bye over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hope you like it plz let me now if it doesn't make sense or there are parts you hate :)

Disclaimer: still the same :(

In Gibbs basement

"So how many boats are you up to now?" Kelly asked running her hand over the ribs of the boat he was currently working on.

"Err five but only one has actually made it to the water" he told her looking through the junk on his workbench "don't open that." He then snapped as Kelly ran her hand along the wall that had a hidden panel with the controls that mage the wall open like a garage door.

"Sorry. So why has only one made it to the water?" she asked going back to the boat and picking up her coffee mug.

"Named them after ex-wife's then when I divorced them I fired the boats. The one that made it to the water I gave to a friend for his granddaughter they live in Mexico I'll have to call him and get him and the girls come up, they were going to when the baby was born." Gibbs told her. Ten she came over and hugged him.

"What are you looking for?" she asked annoyed that he wasn't looking at her whilst she spook.

"This." He said holding up a pile of cards. He gave the enveloped to her and there where twelve there. She looked up at him then opened the first envelop it was a card with happy ninth birthday on it. The others where the same each time the number went up but the message inside read the same. 'Happy birthday kid, I love you so much hope you have a way to see this not a day goes I don't think of you love dad xx.'

"Oh daddy" she said hugging him the tears running down her cheeks and at the fact that her dad never had tried to move on. "Have you tried to move on at all?" she asked into his shirt.

"I think I did when I married Jenny then I started to." He told her then pulled her over to the stairs. "Let's start moving your stuff. Do you have a car by the way?" he asked suddenly realising she hadn't told him how she got there.

"No I don't. I did but I was parked at the top of a hill and didn't put the hand break on properly. It rolled down the hill and hit a wall. I wrote it off about a month ago." She finished laughing.

"Okay well you can drive my car with however much you can get in the truck in and I'll take the truck with the rest of it. Let's go." Gibbs said.

It took them an hour and a half and two trips between the houses they got all Kelly's things to the George town house. They went in with the second load and decided they would have lunch as it was nearly three and they hadn't eaten yet.

"Chicken sandwiches okay with you." Gibbs asked her and she nodded. He handed her a plate then took her hand and led her up the stairs.

"Where are we going dad?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"That will be the nursery." He said pointing to the first door on the left. "That one is mine and Jenny's." He told her pointing to the door opposite the nursery. There where then three doors left "end ones the bathroom but you probably won't use it as you can have either of these two. Both have on suits bathrooms. They are both the same size and have double beds in."

"What colur are they?" Kelly asked. Gibbs just opened the doors the one next to the nursery was blue and the one at the end of the hall was a pink color but had a fluffy purple carpet and to her surprise some of her own photos. "How?" she asked hugging him.

Then Naomi enter the room from the other door. "Arr Mr. Gibbs miss Gibbs do you like the room?" she asked Kelly who nodded.

"Sorry who are you?" Kelly asked the woman.

"I'm the housekeeper. When you and you're farther arrived with the first lot of your things he asked me start going through your things and putting the room together for you." Naomi said to her smiling at her.

"Well thank you and it's nice to meet you." Kelly said returning her smile "And I love it."

The three of them spent the next two and a half hours sorting things out and arranging her stuff when Jenny arrived home "Jethro Kelly. Where are you to?" Jenny's voice sounded from the entryway.

She heard a bang from upstairs then and rushed up the last door on the corridor was open so that's where Jenny looked first. "What the hell are you two doing is nearly six the others will be here in an hour." She yelled looking at her husband and step-daughter on the floor laughing and that the double bed that normally sat in the far corner of the room was now upside-down on top of the two of them with the mattress on the on the floor beside them.

"Hey Jen we were trying to move the bed into the middle of the room but it didn't quit work." Gibbs said lifting the bed off himself and Kelly and getting up.

"Okay well you can get Tony and Tim to help later but right now come down stairs and help with dinner." Jenny snapped walking out the room. Gibbs and Kelly laughed till Jenny yelled, "Now"

"She means it." Gibbs said "We had better go down before she comes back with something heavy and hit us till we do you now." Laughing the two made their way down the stairs to find Jenny and Naomi in the kitchen starting to prepare the ingredients for lasagne.

"Good you two finished start helping." Jenny said.

"Yes Jen." Gibbs said, kissing her head.

Just after Gibbs spoke Kelly said "okay." At that the couple turned to face her shocked. "What? Im not a teenager I can do things without getting in to a strop. By the way how far are you?" Kelly finished.

"I never said you where it's just I know how stubbed your farther is. Oh and the team other than Ducky don't now I'm pregnant by the way we are going to tell them tonight and before you ask and I'm sixteen week." Then the small family stood there for some time till Naomi dropped a pan on the floor.

"Jenny, Kell why don't you two help Naomi whilst I tide up the living room then change into not moving clothes and I suggest you change to Kell no offence but you look terrible." Gibbs said kissing both girls heads and leaving the room.

"He is a pain but he is probably right. All my clothes are still packet and I have nothing to change in to." Kelly said.

"What size are?" Jenny asked looking at Kelly.

"6 or 8 why?"

"I'm an 8 in a bit we can go see if you like any think okay?"

"Good idea. Naomi what can we do?" Kelly said.

Twenty minutes later the girls where stood in Jenny's closet looking at the clothes. "Oh my god Jenny I think I'm in love with your closet. How do you ever leave this place?"

"I don't now I got used to it. Now is there anything in here you like?" Jenny asked

Ten minutes later Kelly had chosen a deep red dress that fell just below her knee and had a V-neck ruffle front and Jenny had a green version of the same dress. "How long till they get here?" Kelly asked.

Jenny looked at the clock and said "15 minutes so if you are going to shower id go now." Kelly nodded and left the room.

A minute later she knocked on Jenny's door and called "Can I have some shampoo?"

Jenny opened the door and handed her the bottle "Here you go. Tomorrow we can unpack your clothes then go shopping sound good?"

"Ye and thanks." Kelly went back to her room and showed changed and did her hair and make-up. She was ready when the doorbell rang.

plz review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hope you like it plz let me now if there is anything you don't like or don't think should be in the story let me now. also tell me of spelling errors spelling is my main weakness :)

Disclaimer: still own nothing :(

hair and make-up. She was ready when the doorbell rang.

"Hey boss brought four bottles two red two white and a bourbon that enough?" Tony asked as he and Ziva came in.

"Hi Gibbs, Kelly." Ziva said. "Where's Jenny?"

"Here." Jenny said coming up behind Kelly and the two walked down the stairs together and greeted the two who had arrived a moment later Abby Tim and ducky all came in through the door Gibbs had left open. She ran at Gibbs giving him a bone crushing hug then tried to do the same to Jenny.

"No Abby no hugs." Jenny said then quickly added "I don't want any black lipstick on this dress."

Everyone laughed at that and moved in to the dining room Gibbs and Kell looked at each other and Jenny because they knew the real reason that she wouldn't let Abby hug her.

"So Kelly." Tim said, "You never did tell us about yourself before you ratted us out and made Gibbs go all marina on us. So who are you? How do you know Gibbs? Or is it both of them?" he asked. They were all sat in the living room. Ducky was sat in one of the armchair Abby and Tim sat together in the other. Tony and Ziva where on the smaller sofa with Jenny and Gibbs on the other with Kelly between them.

Kelly looked at her farther asking his permission. Gibbs looked at the group ducky was the only one on his team who already new but the others were trained to notice so they would finger it out sooner or later. Telling them now would save the yelling later so he nodded to his daughter and took her hand.

"Well it is Gibbs that I now from thirteen years ago because he is my dad." Kelly said simply curling into Jenny and hugging her worried about their reaction and what Gibbs may have to do.

"I didn't know you had any kid's boss." Tony said then looked at Kelly and asked "Which ex-Wife is your mom?"

Kelly looked at Gibbs who nodded. "The first one my dad married."

"Really your Fornells step-daughter?" tony asked laughing.

"Err no tony that was dad's second ex-wife my mom was his first wife Shannon." Kelly said looking at the shocked looks on the teams faces.

"Wait you have four ex-wife's Gibbs" Ziva asked.

"Err no I have three ex-wife's." Gibbs said then got up and left the room, Jenny went after him trying to convert her husband. That left Kelly to have to explain.

"Leave him." Kelly said as they began to move to go after Gibbs. "When I was eight my mom witnessed the murder of a sailor and was going to testify agents this guy who was a drug dealer an NIS agent was set as a protection detail but we were in the car one day he was driving then the man shot him and killed him mom got me out the car before it exploded. I spent the last thirteen years in the wpp. A few days ago I was told it was safe and that I could come home to daddy." She started to cry unable to say anything ells.

Then McGee got up and moved over to Kelly and pulled her in to a hug. Gibbs then came back in holding Jenny's hand. Everyone could see from his eyes that he two had been crying. Kelly got up and went to her dad and hugged him letting her tears flow freely over his shirt.

It took Kelly ten minutes to compose herself than Jenny said "Foods ready. Come on."

They all went in to the dining room and sat around the table whilst Kelly and Jenny brought the lasagne and garlic bread in to the room along with wine and apple juice for Kelly and Jenny.

"Why aren't drinking Jenny?" tony asked looking at the carton Jenny had just filled her glass from, they never called her director in her own home. She looked at Gibbs then but before he could say anything she spoke.

"Well you see Jethro and I are expecting a baby." Jenny said smiling at finally saying it to thoughts that she consider family.

Gibbs also smiled at the thought of his baby and took both Kelly and Jenny's hands looking at his baby girl as he thought of the new one he would have in a few months' time.

"Wow congratulations" tony said.

"Year" Abby and Tim said at the same time.

"I'm really happy for you Jenny" Ziva said standing up and moving to hug her friend.

"So that's why I couldn't give you a hug I squeeze to tight." Abby said laughing then added "How far along are you?"

"Sixteen week but when the media find out life will get stressful which is why we haven't announced it that and in case something goes Wrong." Jenny said the last bit with concern, this was after all her first child and though she wasn't old she wasn't young either.

"Nothing will go wrong Jen." Gibbs reasoned her squeezing her hand. She smiled at that and everyone began to eat talking about work Kelly and their own love lives. The last topic of conversation was not to Gibbs liking but after a stern look from Jenny he didn't protest.

please read and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Hours later in the living room the group was watching and of Tony's fevered movies when Gibbs cell rang.

'Gibbs'

'Hey probe' mike franks said

'Hey mike give me a second,' Gibbs said and pulled the phone away from his ear 'DiNozzo mute that, go on mike.'

'I'll be in DC next week for a couple days think I can crash at your place?' mike asked surprised to hear Gibbs had company.

'I'll ask Jen but I can't see it being a problem.' Then to Jenny 'Mike will be in town a couple days next week okay if he stays here?' Gibbs asked her

'As long as he behaves and doesn't smoke in the house.' Jenny said and laughed.

'You hear that mike?'

'Yeah probe I'll see you Tuesday should I come to the office? Plain gets in at 1300 hours.'

'Come the office bye mike.'

'Bye probe.' Ike said and hung up.

'Mike's gona be here Tuesday and will come the office.'

'Yay' Abby said

'How's Mike?' Kelly asked and they explained About Gibbs accident the year before and then Jenny explained that only her and ducky had known about what happened to Shannon and her out of respect to Gibbs, which was why none of the team had known who she was just from a name.

'Wait dad you never mentioned us after we died?' Kell asked sounding confused and a little hurt.

'It hurt too much Kido. Till I met Jenny I never thought I could love anyone again and then just as I was about to work up the courage to ask her to marry me she left me for the job.' Gibbs explained pulling his daughter in to a hug.

'And it is a decision I regret everyday Jethro. Just think Kelly might have half a dozen brothers and sister by now if I hadn't left.' Jenny smiled sadly and squeezed her husband's knee.

'Got anything for desert Jenny?' Tony then asked cheerily, clearly not having been paying attention to the conversation.

'You know where the fridge is tony go look there may be some ice-cream in there.' Jenny told him.

A few moments later he came back with a bowl for everyone and the rest of the evening past presently.

not very long but is't my sister's birthday so haven't had much time to wright plz review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hope you like it let me now

Disclaimer: not changed :(

The next day was a Friday and pretty relaxed so when she asked if she could come in Gibbs decided that he would let Kelly tag along at work on the condition that if they got a case she either went up to Jen or down to Abby's lab. Terms to which she agreed.

The three arrived at the office at 07:30 hours. 'I'll meet you for lunch at the Italian Tony likes at 12:15 hours I have a meeting with SecNav at 11:00 hours so I need something to look forward to.'

'Okay Jen we will be there but if I get a case then Kell you can take the car and go have lunch with Jen and bring takeout back for me and the children that are supposed to be my agents.' Gibbs grunted coursing both girls to giggle.

'I'd like that if it's okay with you Kelly?' Jenny said smiling at her.

'I'd like that to Jenny' Kelly smiled at her and hugged her step-mother then the elevator doors opened and the two stepped out.

'Well I'll see you to later.' Jenny called as the doors closed to take her up to her own floor.

'Morning boss.' McGee said smiling then tony groaned.

'Will you shut up McNosie?'

'Are what wrong Tony is?' Ziva asked in mock concern 'Do you have a hang over?'

'How you didn't drink that much last night?' Kelly asked.

Everyone else laughed 'Kelly your 'brother' went to a bar after he left are house and got hammered.' Gibbs chuckled.

'Not as bad as the one Jenny had after you went to mexi… Ow' Tony exclaimed as Jenny's hand connected to the back of his head.

'Remember agent DiNozzo you may consider me you mother in many ways but at work you will not talk about my home life am I making myself clear?' she asked him with a stern look.

'Cristal madam director.' He said shocked that she had Gibbs Slapped him and McGee and Ziva just laughed until Jenny's eyes landed on them.

'That goes for you two as well, am I clear?' Jenny asked them and they nodded. 'Good now get back to work.' With that Jenny walked off to the stairs.

'So, what is the plan for today?' Kelly asked thee group.

'For use paperwork for you I'll have a coffee if you're willing mine's gone cold.' Tony said getting his wallet out of his pocket.

'You can hit him.' Gibbs told his daughter without looking up from the file he was reading. Kelly went over and Gibbs slapped him the way she had seen Jenny do moments before.

'I will go get you a coffee but only cause I want one' Kelly smiled sweetly at him and took his wallet.

'If Tony's buying I'll have one two' Ziva said.

'And me' McGee chimed in.

'Hey not fair' Tony complained, till Gibbs grumbled 'get me one as well'

With that everyone told her what they wanted and she left to go to the cart that everyone bought coffee from.

There was a shortish man with gray hair and was balding talking to the girl behind the counter as she got near to them she heard him say 'here to see Gibbs thanks.'

Kelly moved to stand by the man and placed her order then turned to the man 'How are you? And why do you want to see Gibbs?' saying his name like that almost hurt but they had agreed people knowing she was Gibbs daughter and the NCIS directors step-daughter would only put her in danger.

'My names Tobias Fornell and Gibbs is a friend of mine he called me this morning and told me to come over. How are you?' Fornell asked.

'I'll explain when we see him I got sent on a coffee run so if you're going up you can help me.' Kelly said and handed him the cup that didn't fit the holder after she handed over a twenty and put the change back in DiNozzo's wallet. 'It's Tony's' she informed him and began to go back inside.

One they were in the elevator he asked 'so how do you now Gibbs?' but all he got was a look that later he realised was her version of her father's infamies Gibbs glare. 'Okay how long have you…'

But he was cut off by her 'look he can explain to you who I am I expect that's part of the reason he wanted you to come I know you are married to his ex-wife' then glancing at his hand 'or at least where.' As she finished speaking the doors opened.

'I love you right know' McGee said getting up and taking his coffee.

'No problem by the way' she said to Gibbs as she handed out the other cups 'I found someone who says there your friend'

'Hey Jethro' Fornell said walking over to him.

'Hey Tobias glad you came so I see you met Kell so I only have the other half of the news conference room.'

'Now wait who is Kell?' Fornell asked

Gibbs turned to his daughter 'you didn't tell him?'

'I don't know him daddy why would I?' she asked her voice low so only the six of them could hear dripping sarcasm.

Before Gibbs could say anything Tobias almost screamed Daddy what the hell I thought you didn't have kids'

'will you keep your voice down everyone Abby's back room now is the director still in?'

Not sure boss' Tony said grabbing his phone and dialling Cynthia 'she's up in her office want me to tell Cynthia to ask her to join us?'

Gibbs snapped and started for the stairs Kelly on his heels.

She stopped half way up looking at the others frozen below 'Fornell he means you come.'

Gibbs stood waiting for them in front of Cynthia's desk which was suspiciously empty.

'Jethro what is going on' both Fornell and jenny asked as the three barged in to her office.

'Ask loud mouth' Gibbs ground 'know the whole building knows who Kelly is.'

'Close the door pleas Kelly' Jenny said quietly standing up and moving to her husband's side putting an arm around his waist 'it will be okay you will not lose her again' jenny whispered so only he could her then continue when his grip tightened on her waist 'or me or the baby I promise everyone will have protection.' Then loud enough for the others to hear 'so what's the plan?'

'Abby's back room two minutes.' Kelly said looking at her farther with concern.

'Right everyone move' jenny order and ached out of her office all most knocking Cynthia who was just returning to her desk down. 'I'll be back in fifteen call SecNav and ask if we can chasing are meeting to somewhere more privet.' and Cynthia nodded.

As they walked Gibbs grabbed jenny's hand and Kelly's wishing he could protect them from everything.

plz r&r :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi thanks for the review so glad people are actually reading this really value your support I now it will be a wail away but let me know what you think the baby should be and whether or not they should find out. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: own nothing :(

Down in Abby's lab a few minutes later everyone was staring at the elevator waiting for Gibbs to walk in. when the doors opened McGee put his arm around Abby to keep her by them knowing that this was not the moment for her to hug their farther figure.

'Okay well now that the cat is out of the bag I want you to get Kelly a security detail' Jenny said sounding annoyed and worried pointing at McGee.

'Yes mama' Tim said.

Then Jenny continued 'we have to try to stop this reaching the press because if this gets out news of the baby won't be far behind'

'Wait you're…' Fornell began but Ducky cut him off 'Haven't you said enough all ready?'

'Dad it's okay' they al then heard Kelly say. She and Gibbs where stood a little apart from the group talking softly, it was then Gibbs brock.

'I can't have you in danger again' he choked then Abby had her arms round him having broken away from time

'Jenny what is going on' Fornell asked.

Jenny sighed and said 'Tony explain' then went over to her husband and pulled Abby away only to take her place pulling Kelly in as well so the three where locked in each other's arms fear in all their eyes.

After tony gave a brief explanation as to what was going on Fornell swore than turned to the small family. 'God Gibbs I'm so sorry I didn't mean…' but his voice trailed off as realisation as to what his friend must be going through durned on him.

'How could you now only t people at NCIS new until last night and there both in this room. I never told you and I should have but what's done is done and now we will have to wait and hope. What time is it?' Gibbs asked.

'08:15 boss' Tony said looking at is watch.

'Okay well Abby Ducky get back to work. McGee get Kelly her detail and look into getting her a car she'll need one my wallets in my desk no more than $2,000 Kell go with him. Ziva watch Tony and make sure he behavers and both of you are behind on reports. Go.' Gibbs said and the four 'children', Ducky and Kelly left. Then the Gibbs' turned to Fornell.

'So now you now I'm pregnant Jethro and I have something we would like to ask you.' Jenny said.

Then Gibbs finished 'will you be his or her god father?'

Fornell was stunned then said 'yes and to hell with "rule 6" I'm sorry about up in the squad room'

'It's okay the truth would have come out sooner or later.' Jenny said smiling and resting her hand on her stomach. 'okay Tobias go back to the burro Jethro get back to work I'll see you again at lunch make your team hit the gym if you don't get a case they all ate fair to much last night if Kelly wants to join you there is an unused kit in my office I bought a few weeks back that will fit her.'

Then they all went back to where they needed to be, everyone unnerved by the mornings events.

Up in the squad room Kelly was sat on Tim's desk looking at cars. 'Err tony you do this with her I don't know anything about cars.'

'Look at Volkswagen beetles for her I think that's her kind of car.' Tony said not looking up.

With that one of the MTAC Tec's walked past their section 'who's interested in a beetle?' she asked.

'Me' Kelly said 'why do you now some on selling one?'

'yes my sister just had a kid and is finding it a bit small now she has two small children, she wants to get rid of it ASAP here's her number if you want to call her.' The woman said righting it down on a post it and giving it to Kelly who thanked her and walked as she walked away.

'How's the car hunt going? 'Gibbs asked coming in to the bullpen.

I think we have one I was just about to call' McGee said as he finished dialing.

'Okay thanks just let me check that's okay with them.' Tim said then moved the phone from his ear 'black three years old only 12,000 miles on the tank $1,900 that okay boss?'

'You're happy with black Kell?' Gibbs asked and she nodded grinning 'Okay then tell her well pick it up tomorrow at ten.' Gibbs said.

When McGee hung up he said, 'right forget the paper work everyone in the gym, you to Kelly the director has a kit for you in her office get moving.' And with that they all made their way to the gym Tony and McGee grumbling slightly.

Not to long but hope you like it. i have exams all week so will only be able to post ever few days this week but plz stick with it and review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi thanks for the reviews and to the person who told me about the spelling i'm dyslexic so am thankful for the help i'll try to get it right but if i don't plz let me Know or i won't notice.

I've changed this bit on some of my other chapters but just to clarify i worked out a way to sort the time line problem. this is set in 2007 so I've made it so in this Kelly was eight in 1993 not 1991 and 93 is the year Shannon was murmured. sorry if this confuses any one . also let me now if you think they should find out if it's a boy or girl ans possible names plz :)

Disclaimer: still own nothing :(

* 'All right Tony McGee in the ring where the hell are the girls?' Gibbs barked. With that Kelly came in with Ziva both in sports kits but Kelly had bear feet Jenny's tennis shoes having been too small for her.

'Ziva do what you want. Kelly this is Lucy one of the personal trainers for probes hand to hand training. She's going to give you a quick course in protection.' Gibbs told the girls they both nodded and went to do as told.

By 09:30 everyone was sweating and breathing hard when Gibbs now in the ring with Ziva called 'okay Kell now you now the basics grab some gloves and come box' Kelly did so.

Within two minutes Kelly was on the floor 'well done' Ziva said 'you lasted 42 seconds longer than Tony the first Time.' And the others laughed except Tony.

'Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs' then came Abby's voice as she totted in on her massive platforms.

'What Abs' Gibbs asked pulling Kelly to her feet. Seeing Kelly Abby's face fell.

'Director wants you to go see SecNav with her today. Why is she down here?' Abby asked pointing at Kelly.

'To train I want her to know some self defence did Je… the director say what Time we are leaving?' Gibbs said.

Abby walked over to the ring and said '10:45 in the parking garage. I never get to train with you guys.' She pouted.

Then Tony laughed 'I think Abby is getting jealous coz she's not the favourite anymore.'

Gibbs left the ring then 'Abby with me you four carry on Tony with Ziva McGee with Kelly and no flirting.' Gibbs Barked.

Out in the hall Gibbs turned to Abby 'abs are you jealous of Kelly?' he asked sounding concerned.

Abby nodded then said 'I now I shouldn't be she's your daughter. It's just I don't have my dad around anymore and you're like my dad and I don't like sharing you, but now I realize that its actually only Kelly who has any clam to you.'

Gibbs then pulled Abby in to a hug 'I'll always be her for you it's just right now I want to get to now Kelly again I haven't seen her in 13 years I just want to be there for her but no matter what I'm always here for you.' Gibbs told her then kissed her forehead 'If you want to join us you can'

'How long will you be down here?'

'About half an hour we need to leave here in 45 minutes and I need to shower and change I expect Kelly will go up to Jenny in ten minutes.'

'Okay I'll come in but just watch I don't have a kit.' Abby said and the two went back into the room.

Ten minutes later Gibbs said 'Kell go up to Jenny's office, fine out if you're coming with us and if you are get a suit of Jenny and change.' As he helped McGee up who Kelly had just knocked to the floor.

'Okay dad. If I'm not coming where do you want me?' Kelly asked standing next to Abby on the other side of the ring.

'Abby's lab you can help her. If that's okay with you abs.'

'That's fine Gibbs she said and hugged Kelly, who then left the gym smiling, the Goth seemed to be coming around to her.

Five minutes later Kelly walked into Cynthia's outer office 'hey is Jenny in?' she asked cheerily.

'Yes the director is in her office I'll tell her you're here. What was your name again?' Cynthia asked. As she moved to press the intercom.

'It's Kelly.'

'Right director Kelly's here to see you.'

'Send her in' came Jenny's voice sounding tied 'And Cynthia you come in as well.'

'Yes director.' She said coming in to the room behind Kelly.

'I see your father too my advice and made you all go in to the gym and you got my spare kit.' Jenny laughed.

'Yes Ziva new where it was and didn't see the point inn bothering you though I didn't realise I had you to thank for the fact dad let Ziva beat me up.' Kell said smiling and moving to sit on Jenny's desk.

'Err director did I miss something?' Cynthia asked closing the door.

'Oh of course you don't know. Cynthia this is Kelly Jethro daughter and you already know I'm pregnant so now you know everything I wanted to let you know if Kelly comes up unless I'm in a meeting just send her in.' Jenny told her assistant kindly.

'Yes director' Cynthia said and left the room.

'Kelly don't sit on my desk in sports gear especially if that gear is sweaty.' Jenny said then muttered 'you're as bad as your father' which cursed Kelly to giggle.

'Speaking of dad he told me to come up and ask you am I coming with you?' Kelly asked.

'I hadn't thought of it but actually yes that's probably a good idea that way SecNav can meet you and if there is a twenty year old present then maybe he won't lose it when we tell him about the baby.' Jenny seemed to say the last part to herself.

'I wore jeans here and something tells me that's not the right thing to where to meet this guy I'll run back to your place and grab something. Kelly said hoping of the desk.

'no need that cupboard is actually a closet these a gray skirt suit in there that should fit you and there is a shower and make-up in my bathroom you have twenty five minutes till the car will be here so twenty till your farther comes up so get a move on' Jenny said indicating the doors for Kelly.

'Thanks Jenny' Kelly said and got the things she needed.

Twenty minutes later Kelly walked out of the bathroom door her hair down and very slightly damp at the ends dressed in Jenny's gray knee length skirt with a white blouse and the jacket over her arm and minimal make-up, at the exact moment Gibbs came through the other door now in a shirt and suit pants though he had no jacket.

'Hey Jenny', Gibbs said leaning over the desk and kissing her. Then turning to Kelly 'Hey Kell god you look like your mom dressed like that.' Gibbs said and hugged her when she was close enough. 'All right Jenny ready to face the beast?' he jokingly asked her.

Jenny rose from her desk and said 'ready as I'll ever be.' And the three left the office smiling.

thank's for your support won't be able to post again till Wednesday at at the earliest sorry plz review.


	10. Chapter 10

hi got more time than i expected hope you like it and please tell me if you have any ideas for baby names and gender i cant decide.

plz review

Disclaimer: unchanged.

The three got down stairs to find Jenny's Town car with Merlin standing beside the door.

'Morning Director, agent Gibbs, miss. Are you ready to go?' merlin asked.

'Yes we are but there has been a change of planes we are going to SecNav's office not the restraint and this is Kelly Jethro daughter.' Jenny told him then got in to the car.

Once they were all in Jenny on one side Kelly on the other and Gibbs in the middle ' Kelly I want you to be quiet and don't say anything he knows your father,' Jenny said in a tone that left no room to doubt that her husband wasn't good at dealing with SecNav.

At her tone Kelly laughed and asked 'is dad bad at dealing with him then?'

'Your dad is better at dealing with annoying politicians.' Jenny said and took Gibbs hand remembering when she last said that.

'Why's he better?' Kelly asked confused 'dose he just have a problem with SecNav?'

With that Jenny and Merlin laughed 'no Kelly Jethro shoots them.'

'Err I don't know how to respond to that.' Kelly said.

'Merlin could you stop at Starbucks I need a drink' Jenny said then.

'Yes Director what would you like?'

'Don't worry Merlin I'll get them. Peach ice-tea Kell?' he asked to which Kelly nodded then looked down at her phone and texting someone.

'Who are you texting?' Jenny Asked two minutes later after Gibbs got out of the car.

'Just some guy I know from where I used to live his name is mark and he's in DC going to school.' Kelly answered with a shrug.

At the menschen of schools Jenny became curious 'Have you been to college Kelly I mean your only 20.'

'I haven't been to college. I didn't finish high school till I was 19 and I spent the last year working at an animal shelter. My birthday is on the 26th of September which is Wednesday so I don't know about school. If I hadn't been told I could come back to dad I would have started college this year but then I got a call last week I should have started school on Monday.' Kelly told her but before Jenny could say anything Gibbs got back in the car and they began to drive away.

'What where you girls talking about' he asked as he handed out their drinks.

'College' Kelly said then continued after his confused look, 'you see I never went. I didn't finish high school till I was 19 then worked for a year to fund myself. I should have started Monday but I chose to come to you instead.'

'Oh do you want to go to college Georgetown America University and Howard University are all close.' Gibbs told his daughter.

Then Jenny chimed in 'Georgetown is an excellent school I went there and I know several of the professors when we get back to headquarters after lunch I can see if I can get you in on late enrollment you will only have missed orientation really as there classes don't begin properly till next week.'

'Would you? I always liked the look of Georgetown but it was in DC and wasn't allowed to be.' Kelly said leaning round Gibbs to hug Jenny who was a bit surprised but returned the hug none the less.

'Of course what is the point of having connections if you can't use them to help your step daughter?' Jenny laughed. Then stopped as they pulled up outside the pentagon. 'Let's get this over with' she sighed then turned to her husband 'behave. Am I making myself clear Agent Gibbs?'

'Crystal madam Director.' He teased her and earning himself a dirty look.

The three got out of the car and the guard let them pass without a glance he knew Jenny and people learned fast it was easier and saved trees if they didn't question Gibbs. Three minutes later they were stood outside SecNav's office waiting for his assistant to let them in.

'Hello Director Agent Gibbs and sorry I don't know you' SecNav said as they walked in.

'This is Kelly Sir' Jenny said shaking his hand.

'Well nice to meet you Agent Kelly. Now Director why did you insist on meeting here today?' he asked Jenny.

'well sir there are two reasons first Kelly is not one of my agents she is my step-daughter and has been in the witness protection program since she was eight because she witnessed the murder of her mother, Jethro's first wife Shannon.' At this SecNav noticed that the father and daughter in front of him where holding hands behind their backs.

'I'm sorry to hear that it's not fair but at least you can be together now and I fully agree that the young lady should have a protection detail which I assume was your other point.' He said 'now to business if you two want to wait outside for Director Shepard,' but Jenny cut him off.

'Actually Sir that was in point one the second thing I wished to discus with you is the fact that I'm sixteen weeks pregnant. I'm due on the 19th of February.' She told him speaking very fast.

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing :(

'Actually Sir that was in point one the second thing I wished to discus with you is the fact that I'm sixteen weeks pregnant. I'm due on the 19th of February.' She told him speaking very fast.

SecNav just looked at her for a moment then said 'Well congratulations Director. Do your Agents know yet and how long would you like for merturnity leave when it comes to it?'

'A few Agents know but not many and yes I was thinking four to six months.' Jenny said smiling in relief that this had gone okay.

'I'm sure we can come to an agreement but we do need to discus the agency's finances and the over seas opps now so if Gibbs and Kelly can wait outside whilst we talk about that' he said.

'Yes sir.' Jenny said then 'Jethro, Kell you to go out in to the hall and wait for me there then when I'm done here we can go for lunch then I'll take you shopping and you can go back to work before Ziva kill's Tony and you have to find a new senior agent.'

'Okay director we'll go to Starbucks and be back in a half hour. Goodbye SecNav.' Gibbs said then taking Kelly by the arm left the room.

'Well its good to see something's never change, between us when you go on leave promise me he won't be filling in for you.' SecNav asked sounding generally worried and almost scared.

'You are kidding right? I may love to man but I would like to come back to an agency not a howl in the navy yard where the building used to be because Jethro pissed of the FBI of CIA one to many times and they decided to blow the place up.' Jenny said only half joking. 'No I'm not sure who I'll have run the agency butt trust me it will not be him.' With that SecNav gave a sigh of relief and the conversation turned to the matters they had previously arraigned to discus.

Once out in the parking lot Kelly took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it then laughed.

'What's funny?' Gibbs asked as they walked down the road to the towards Starbuck's.

'Tony sent me a text. He asked did SecNav's head explode when he found out.

I texted back no but we got kicked out and Jenny's speaking to him now alone.'

'Next time tell him to mind his own business' Gibbs grunted. They spent the rest of the five minute walk in silence Kelly texting Gibbs Team.

As they walked into the shop kelly said 'Abby wants to know when are you going to start decorating the baby's bedroom? She has a friend who dose stencils of Teddy bears and stuff and wants to know if you want any.' Kelly asked her dad.

'Tell her ask Jen later its girls-night I assume you get to go. Tony and McGee will be at my house with me beer and stake on the fire whilst you lot go to some fancy pants place that's really over priced. What do you want?'

'Blueberry muffin and a mocha please. I'll go get us a table.' Kelly said then walked away.

She chose a table in the back and took her phone back out of her pocket and called Abby.

'Abby' Abby said on the second ring.

'Hi Abby it's Kelly,'

'Oh Hi Kelly what can i do for you?' She asked.

'Dad just told me Tony and MeGee are going out with him to night and that Jenny is going out with you and Ziva so...'

'And Cynthia' Abby interjected 'We where going to invite you but by the time I got up to the bullpen you three had already left. We'll be at your house around seven.'

'Okay if I don't see you before then see you at seven bye.'

'Bye Kelly give Gibbs a hug from me.'

Kelly hung the phone up just as Gibbs sat down with the tray 'Who was that?' he asked handing her, her muffin and coffee and taking his own coffee and iced-bun of the tray.

'Abby I just got invited to Girl's night. Though I don't now where we are going and have nothing to wear.' She moaned.

'I thought Jenny was taking you shopping. I'm sure when she's done with you you'll have more clothes than you'll know what to do with.' Gibbs sighed realising he was probably about to lose all his closet space.

'Well I will need a new wardrobe to start college with' Kelly mused sipping her drink happily.

Gibbs just watched her smile realising that just maybe he could have it all, or almost all at least.

Please review and let me know do you want to now the sex before the baby is born on when he/she is born let me know :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated all week been away let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: still own nothing

'I promise I'm not going to be as bad as my step-mother is when it comes to clothes.' Kelly laughed then took a sip from her cup. She then spat it out. 'What the hell is this?' She asked in disgust.

'Propped coffee. I can't have both of you drinking what passes for coffee in the city.' Gibbs shrugged then laughed at her expression. 'I was thinking that you should call your grandfather I'm sure he would like to hear from you and maybe he could come up some time over christmas, whilst I'm in work.'

'Do you think that you'll get over what he did and maybe I don't know talk to him?' she asked pushing the coffee away and taking a bit of her blueberry muffin.

'I may when I see him but I don't Know he showed up to the funeral of my wife and daughter with a date. If I did that to you would you forgive me?' Gibbs asked her.

'Okay when you put it like that I guess I understand but I think you should try and talk to him.'

'Fine' Gibbs said and handed her his phone 'But you get to actually call him. Now.'

'Fine' Kelly said and took the phone scrolling through the numbers till she found on that said 'Jack (Dad)' 'Honestly Dad' she muttered then hit the call button.

On the third ring came a voice 'Stillwater general store Jack speaking.'

She took a deep breath an said 'Hi Gramps.'

'Kelly is that you? I'm I dreaming What? How' Jack asked.

'Well that's a long story but the short version is I'm safe and home with daddy...'

Kelly talked to Jack for the twenty minutes they where sat in the café and the five minute walk beck up to SecNav's office.

When Jenny walked out of the office five minutes after they arrived with Kelly still on the phone.

'Who's she talking to?' Jenny asked taking Gibbs hand.

'My dad. She made me let her call him and I think she's going to invites him for Christmas.'

'Good it's about time I met your dad Jethro.' She playfully chastised him, then kissed him.

Taking Kelly's hand (the one not holding the phone) Jenny lead the two others out to the car.

'Where to Director?' Merlin asked.

"The Italian we normally go to for an early lunch I think.' She said smiling as Kelly hung up the phone.

'Gramps says and I quote 'Tell Leroy it won't kill him to call me himself'' She told him causing Jenny to giggle.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Italian they liked.

Seeing Gibbs walk through the door a waitress called 'Table for two' and grabbed menus for them.

'No three please Jess' He said smiling at the waitress who was around Kelly's age. With that Jess took another menu and lead the three to a table.

'Can I get you come drinks?'

'Three soda's please.' Jenny asked then when she walked away opened her menu and looked at it.

'So what you gonna have Kell? I assume your having the Carbonara Jen.' Gibbs said.

'I don't now, everything looks great what are you having?' She asked him.

'Lasagna it's really good here.'

'I think I'll just have a caesar salad please daddy' Kelly said sounding very young.

They ordered there food and when it came they all tucked in.

When they had all finished the three of them went back to NCIS headquarters to drop Gibbs off and then the girls left in Jenny's Town car to go shopping.

When they arrived at the mall Jenny said 'So what sort of thing do you want? I had a look in your closet this morning and in some of the boxes you don't really have that many clothes.'

'No. Well I didn't really have a lot of cash to spend on clothes and things I had to make do.' Kelly told her then seeing the confused expression on Jenny's face continued, 'You see I was sort of put in to the foster care system almost. I was sent to live with this family and they had a son and two other kids who they fostered. They where twins, the boy was who I was Texting earlier Mark and he was always nice to me but his sister Amber wasn't. She'd had it tougher than he had before they where taken away from there dad. But with so many Kids in the house and we where mostly the same age things got tight and the three of us only got what we needed.' She didn't sound sad about it but just hearing this made Jenny want to cry, so she pulled Kelly in to a hug worthy of Abby and told her,'Well you can have what ever you want from now on and wee want tell Jethro prise. Deal?'

Kelly smiled at her 'Deal, Jenny.'

The two of them spent the next two and a half hours and $800 shopping. 'Well It's half past three now and the Girls will be at our place at seven so how about we go get are nails done?' Jenny asked giving some of the bags to her security detail.

'Sounds like a plan. I haven't had my nails don in ages.' and the two walked over to the salon.

Two hours later both had new nails Jenny's where just french manicure but Kelly's where long and sparkly red. 'Thank you Jenny.' she said as they went back to the car.

At seven o'clock on the dot the frount door bell rang and Kelly ran to anwer it expecting Abby or Ziva, however it was Cynthia. 'Err hello do come in' She said then glansed behined her and saw Ziva walking up the side walk to 'Jenny's in the living-room. Cynthia right?' She asked double checking the name. Cynthia nodded and smiled at her.

'Your Kelly Gibbs daughter? It's really nice to meet you and even tough its only been two days I want you to know having you back has made a masive difference to your dad already. He didn't piss me of once to day.' With that every one laughed as at that moment Jenny had walked in to the hall and Ziva and Abby had reached the top of the steps outside the front door.

An hour later they where sat eating in the restraint of the Adams House when Jenny after telling Cynthia her good news asked over her starter of mushroom soup 'What do you plan on studying at school Kelly?'

'Well I was thinking law.'

At that everyone burst out laughing then Ziva said 'Please can I be there when you tell Gibbs.'

But befor she could ask why Abby said 'Wait doesn't that break rule 13.'

'Okay Whats rule 13 and Ziva why do you want to be there when I tell dad?'

'Kelly' Jenny said 'Rule 13 is 'Never ever involve lawyers'. It most likely has something to do with the three ex-wife's.

The rest of the evening was spent joking about the men they worked with till Jenny asked 'Who has been together longer?'

'Me and Tony when Gibbs went to Mexico we got to gather a week later Abby and Tim didn't get to gather till about Two weeks before he came back. I can't believe we hid it for six months.' Ziva mused. The rest of the night passed pleasantly with little bickering.

When Kelly finally went to bed at almost one in the morning she thought as she drifted off 'I could get used to this family.' then she fell asleep smiling, completely happy for the first time in 13 years.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: unchanged

Monday morning arrived way to soon for Kelly. She woke up to the sounds of yelling coming from down the hall. 'I mean it Jethro' she heard Jenny yell.

Then her dad's voice came 'And you didn't think to tell me?'

Before they could continue there yelling match however Jenny squealed and said 'shut up and give me your hand.'

At that Kelly got out of bed and walked to her dad and Jenny's room.

'Whats going on?' She yarned looking at the two who despite the fact had been screaming at each other a minute before where both stood with a hand on Jenny's stomach (which in the last two days seemed to have doubled in size) smiling.

'Sorry Kell,' Jenny said 'did we wake you?'

'Its fine. What's going on?'

'The baby, it's kicking,' Jenny told her grinning. 'You want to feel?' She asked and held out her hand.

Kelly took it and let Jenny guid her hand to the place where the baby was kicking. Kelly laughed 'That feels weird. Like someone hitting you through a balloon.'

'Lets go get breakfast.' Gibbs suggested then left the room.

Down stairs Naomi had toast and beagles on the table waiting for them. 'Morning Señorita Jenny Señora Kelly Señor Gibbs I have breakfast. My Señora Jenny you popped over the weekend.' Naomi said with a laugh.

'Thank you Naomi Jethro and I will be home for lunch though I expect Kelly will be at school.'

Whilst Jenny was talking over by the stove Gibbs and Kelly where sat at the table. 'You ready for this?' Gibbs asked her then took a sip of his coffee.

'Yes dad I can't wait for eight. What time are you going to work?'

'0900. I want to come with you and so dose Jenny that's why it's 0700 and where only just getting up. Now eat up then go get ready.' He told her, then got up kissed her head and Jenny as he passed her and went up stairs.

40 minutes later Gibbs yelled 'Kelly get your ass in to gear and hurry up or you are going to be late.'

She trotted down the stairs as he finished wearing a green turtle neck and jeans with a notebook in her hand. 'Im ready.' She said taking her bag from him and grabbing her keys.

'We all going in my car?' Kelly asked when she got outside and saw Jenny's town car was nowhere in sight.

'My car will meet us at Georgetown at 0845' Jenny told her and got in the back seat.

When they arrived at 0800 Jenny lead them straight to the deans office and nocked on the door.

A man about Ten years older than Gibbs opened it and said 'Hi Jenny come in.' They all went in and seated them selves 'So this is Kelly and your husband Gibbs?' He said.

'Yes uncle Mathew. Jethro Kelly this is my mothers cousin Mathew though he was more like an uncle whilst I was growing up.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about what with her grades Kelly could take.

Then Mathew asked 'So what do you want to do?' But before she could answer Jenny interrupted 'Just let me call Abby and Ziva because you did make a promise.'

'David'

'Hi Ziva, it's Jenny is Abby there with you?'

'Yes why?'

'Put me on speaker Kelly made a promise.'

Both of them put there phones on speaker 'Go a head Kelly' Ziva laughed.

'I want to be a lawyer.'

There was a moment of complete silence then 'You what?' Gibbs roared then yelled 'and non of you told me? Is it throw all rules out the window day?'

'I don't see the problem.' Mathew said sounding worried.

'Jethro had a set of rules he lives and breaths by 7 of which are about lawyers but rule 13 is the umbrella rule as Tony puts it which is never ever involve lawyers.' Jenny said with a sigh and hung the phone up to shut the laughter up.

'Err why?' Mathew asked.

'Well you see when you have three ex-wives lawyer don't really appeal to you because when ever they show up my money seems to disappears.' Gibbs growled.

By 0900 Gibbs and Jenny where getting off the elevator and Gibbs had finally calmed down. 'Ill see you at lunch unless I get a case.' He told Jenny and kissed her cheek.

'Okay but make sure your at the press conference at 1500 we have an announcement to make.' And with that she made her way up to her office smiling.

plz review and tell me if you think they should find out what there having and names.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I didn't update last week school was a pain with exams. Plz let me know wot you think and also tell me if you think they should have a boy or girl and possible names.

Disclaimer: no change :(

At 1458 Gibbs walked in to the ncis press conference room which was already full of reporters. Then Jenny walked in from the back with a folder held in front of her stomach.

'So you ready for this Jen?' He smiled at her taking a swig from his coffee.

She snatched for the cup and taking a sip 'Yes but I would be happier if I could have more than one cup of coffee a day.'

'Directer. It's time to speak to the vultures I mean the press.' Cynthia said to them.

'No you where right the first time' Jenny laughed 'let's go Jethro'

'Hello everyone. I called this press conference so that I can announce my news before someone leaks the news to you.' She said after stepping up on to the platform and held out her hand to her husband. 'My selfs and agent Gibbs are expecting a baby in February, I am 16 weeks and I will be finishing for five months in January at which time assistant directer Vance.' 'Any questions?'

One of the reporters stood up 'Why will the assistant directer be filling in for you and not Special Agent Gibbs?'

'Well Agent Gibbs will be taking some time off as well and also I don't trust him to do paper work' Jenny laughed.

'Hey I'm not that bad' Gibbs grumbled which coursed everyone to laugh.

Then some one else stroud up. 'Do you know and if not are you going to find out the sex?' She asked

'We haven't made up are minds yet we will have the option in four weeks. Anything else?' Jenny asked.

'Is it true that Agent Gibbs has a long lost daughter who just turned up out of the blue?' Asked a man with long hair.

It was Gibbs who answered his question 'Yes my daughter was eight years old when my wife was murdered by a Mexican dug dealer when the NIS agent that was assigned to protect her after she saw him murder a sailer was shoot driving the car. Shannon died in the crash but not before making sure Kelly got out. She ran to the police station and they placed her in to the witness protection program and was placed with a family in Canada. Last week she got told she could come back to me as tomorrow she will be 21.' Gibbs said squeezing Jenny's hand as he finished.

'Alright no more questions' Jenny said and pulled Gibbs with her off the platform and out in to the corridor.

'Are you okay?' She asked Gibbs.

He shook his head and brook down in his wife's arms 'I don't want to think about losing you like I lost her or the baby like I thought I lost Kelly'

Jenny got Gibbs down to autopsy and with Ducky's help calmed him down with Jenny promising that she would never let her self be taken away from him.

Plz review


	15. Chapter 15

Hi sorry I haven't posted in ages and I've moved it on a bit but schools been mad busy. Let me now wat you think and whether you want the baby to be a boy or girl as I will revial it in the next chapter.

hope you like it

plz review and I have put up a boy or girl pole plz vote I'll try to update by the weekend

It had been just over a month since NCIS's top teams boss and the directer had had there world turned upside down and now it was Halloween. Jenny had much to Gibbs annoyance given in to Abby's pleading and made today a fancy dress day.

That morning Tony for once was first in dressed as magnum P.I and he was looking forward to seeing what his coworkers came as. Ziva was the next to arrive wearing a black tank top and cargo pants with a red and white stripes and a sword which Tony hoped was fake.

'Good morning Tony what are you?' Ziva asked as she put her bag down on her desk and handed him a coffee.

'Im Magnum P.I my little pirate. By the way is that real?' He asked concern in his voice. She just grind at him kissed him passionately then moved back to her own desk.

She was laughing when McGee walked in dressed as an elf from lord of the rings. 'Morning all where's Gibbs?' He asked.

The two greeted him then Tony said 'boss man isn't in yet or is up in MTAC or the directors office maybe.'

Then the elevator dinged and Abby dressed as a skeleton walked out. 'Alright' she called to the squad room, then stood on a desk 'Everyone the director agent Gibbs and myself will judge the costume contest at 1600 hours today so be in here then.' She climbed down and walked over to the three of them 'where's the silver haired fox?' She asked. Before any of them could answer her Gibbs said 'Right here Abs.'

They all turned to look at him. Gibbs stood there his arm around the waist of the obviously pregnant directer who herself was dressed as a cat. Gibbs hadn't bothered as Abby had made him a judge and next to them was Kelly dressed as Ginny Weasley in quidach robes and holding a broomstick.

'Hey Gibbs's' Tony said as Kelly sat on the edge of his desk but befor anyone could talk Gibbs cell rang.

'Ye Gibbs. On are way. Gear up we got a dead lieutenant at Norfolk.' The team quickly got up and left leaving Jenny and Kelly behind.

'Lets go up to my office Kell. Abby don't you have work to do?'

The goth nodded and made her way over to the elevator while Jenny and Kelly climbed the stairs.

'Morning director the Secretary for defence just called and wants to know if you and Agent Gibbs are coming to dinner at the White House next week and if agent Gibbs daughter will be attending?'

'Could you tell him yes to both please.' Jenny said and walked into her office Kelly following close behind.

'I get to go to the White House with you and dad?' She asked taking a seat on the couch and steering at her stepmother.

'Of course you where invited. So how's school going? I should ask you more but Jethro looks like he'll explode every time we bring up you becoming a lawyer.' The two laughed at that, both of them enjoyed winding him up and found it even funnier to do it together.

'Well yesterday was fun. One of my friends Amy asked a group of us what our parents did and they where mostly things like lawyer doctor teacher. Normal things then she asked me and I said that my dad was an ex-marine turned federal agent. then she asked what my mom did,' at that Jenny stiffened worried this May have upset Kelly, who Jenny now saw as her daughter as well though wouldn't call her that unless she said it was okay. 'So I said that you where the director of NCIS. They starred at me for a moment like I'd lost my mind till James said that you had married on of your agents who had a daughter. Liv then asked what "your real mom" does so I told them the truth you are my real mom cos your the one I've got around now and you care. That's all that matters.' With that Jenny reached over and hugged her.

'Do you mean that?' She asked softly tears in her eyes.

'Yes.' Kelly said. 'Ill always love my mom but she's gone now and although the woman who looked after me cared she didn't love me like a mother I was just a job to her. I can see you do love me and I love you for it.' Kelly told her and the tears spilled over and all of a sudden they where crying. 'Oh Kelly, I love you sweetie your so strong and you've been through so much but know you let us be the strong ones okay.'

Kelly nodded 'I love you two' she said then whispered so softly that Jenny took a full second to make sure she had heard right 'mom'.

At that Jenny pulled back to look at her 'Is it okay if I call you that?' She asked suddenly worried shed scared Jenny but then Jenny pulled her back in to a hug. 'Yes Kell it fine. In fact I'd be honed'

The two sat there for a while just chatting as Jenny did paper work then Gibbs walked in a brown paper bag and three take out cups in his hand.

Without speaking he walked over to the sofa moving Kelly legs to make room and putting the bag down then sat between the two women and passed out the drinks. 'Camomile tea for Jenny latte for Kelly.' Then he took out three sandwiches from the bag 'BLT no mayo for you mozzarella and tomato for Kelly and chicken for me.' So what you two up to.

Over lunch they summarised their morning and Gibbs told them that the dead lieutenant had not been dead but in fact unconscious and was now at Bethesda hospital being checked over.

At 1345 hours the three of them left NCIS heading to Bethesda hospital for Jenny's scheduled ultrasound at 1410 hours and with Gibbs driving what should have been a twenty minute actually only took ten.

'Thanks dad I feel sick and mom looks like she's going to puke two' Kelly said. Gibbs just shrugged and taking Jenny's hand walked inside. He was shocked that Kelly had called Jenny mom but on the whole he wasn't overly amazed, he had thought it would happen though he didn't think it wood be till the baby was born.

In side the waiting room was pretty empty only one other couple was there and they looked in there thirties like Jenny. Jenny was 38 now and this was her first child so Gibbs was slightly paranoid about something going wrong. In comparison Shannon had been 25 having Kelly and had had problems so his fears where justified. As he sat there with Jenny and Kell who where chatting happily next to him he thought about how if when Kelly was born someone had told him he would he be 46 before he had a second child he would have laughed at them. But then again the prospect of the child not being with Shannon would also have made him laugh.

His thoughts where interrupted by voice 'Mr and Mrs Gibbs' they stood up. Kelly stayed in her seat and wished them luck as they went in.

'Hello Jenny, Jethro' Dr Jess Martins smiled at them as Jenny got on to the table.

'Hi Jess' she said 'it's begun to move around a lot.' Jenny said. As if to prove her point as the doctor put the jell on Jenny's stomach the baby kicked coursing everyone to laugh.

'Well everything looks good.' She said as the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room. 'Do you want to now the sex?' She asked.

The two looked at each other and at the same time nodded 'yes doctor' Gibbs said.

She turned to the serene then back to them ' I'm pleased to tell you they your having a ...'


	16. Chapter 16

hi sorry I haven't updated but I brock my computer and had to wait for Christmas for a new one hope everyone had a good Christmas.

btw no one voted in the pole so I asked some people in school and this was the most popular so hope your ok with it and will you plz send me ideas for names as I'm completely stuck their.

thanks hope you like it plz review :)

'I'm pleased to tell you they you're having a girl.'

Both Gibbs and Jenny smiled secretly they had both wanted a girl though they had said all they wanted was for the baby to be healthy. 'Thank you doctor' Gibbs said squeezing Jenny's hand he was going to have another daughter and this time he was not going to miss out on anything.

Kelly sat outside the doctor's office waiting for her parents as she waited her phone pinged with a message from Mark who was going to a party tonight and wanted her to go with him. She had already promised Abby that she would go to the NCIS Halloween party but she thought that Abby would understand as she'd been in DC over a month and still hadn't seen him for more than an hour. Before she could answer him though Abby called her. 'Abby breath no I don't know yet.' She said guessing that was what the over exited Goth wanted to know. Then an idea came to her, 'hey Abby would it be alright if I bring someone to the party to night?'

She then held the phone as fare from her ear as she could because at that moment Abby had started screaming and a rush of questions followed. 'Whoisit? Whatretheylike? Areyoudating? Doseyourdadknow?'

She sighed 'if I understood all that then no to all but is that a yes and his name is mark we grow up together after you know.'

'Sure the more the merrier. How long are you going to be?' Abby said at the exact moment the doctor's office door opened and out came her parents both smiling happily.

'They just left the doctor's office we'll be back for your contest' she said and hung up before Abby could ask any questions to her parents in an attempt to win Tony's betting pool. Then she got up and walked over to Gibbs and jenny 'So how did it go?' she asked taking a piece of gum from Jenny grinning.

'You're going to have a little sister Kel' Gibbs told his daughter he hadn't stopped smiling since he had been told.

'Tony's going to be mad all the girls went for a girl but most of the guys thought you would have a boy.' Kelly said grinning she'd just won $46 if Tony paid up but as Ziva had also won she expected she would get her money.

'Hold it' jenny snapped 'Tony and the others are betting on my unborn child?' Kelly nodded suddenly remembering that when tony had let her in on the bet she had had to promise not to tell either Jenny or Gibbs. 'Are you in this bet as well?' again Kelly nodded and Jenny laughed realising Kelly was scared of her. 'What are they betting on?' she asked trying to sound light hearted about it.

Relived she wasn't really mad at least not at her anyway Kelly said as they left the hospital and got in the car to go back to the Navy yard 'There betting on sex, date and weight each individually and its $20 for each but before you ask I won't tell you who is in on it but it isn't the whole agency so you can probably guess as to who it is.'

When they arrived back at the Navy yard the tree went straight to Gibbs section and both jenny and Gibbs glared at Tony. 'Thanks a lot Kelly' he muted which earned him a Gibbs slap then the director came out.

'How dear you. If I find out you are betting on me my baby or anything else relating to my family you will need to find a new job am I making myself clear?' she said but the tone of her voice was worse than if she'd screamed it.

'Crystal ma'am' tony said fear in his eyes as he sat resaving the Gibbs glare from all three of them but Kelly was only doing it to prove she could.

At that Abby and Tim came in holding a computer each 'Ziva can you' but then she spotted Gibbs and Jenny 'Hi so did you find out what your having?' she said in such a rush it was hard to be sure what she said.

'Yes we did let's go down to autopsies and well tell you all down there Abby.' Jenny said.

'Err director there's a body down there that ducky is in the middle of autopsying maybe Abby's lab would be better.' Tony said and they all remembered the last time Kelly had gone down there whiles ducky had been working. It had not been pretty.

'Your right. Call duck DiNozzo' Gibbs barked and walked to the elevator the others following.

'Well know that where all here.' Jenny said five minutes later 'Jethro and I are going to have a little girl.'

There was a serious of grounds and grins as the girls moved to stand in front of Tony hands held out. 'That's $46.66 each Tony pay up.' Abby grinned doing the math easily and fast. With an annoyed look on his face he gave the girls the money. 'Its 1550 we need to get upstairs for the costume contest.' And with that they all left the lab.

please review


	17. Chapter 17

Hi happy new year send me name ideas plz I got non ;)

'Okay everyone the scores are in,' Abby called louder than was necessary in the squad room 'the winner is Cynthia dressed as Princess Fiona form Shrek. Well done and you win a spa trip for two at the Ritz.' Abby said giving Cynthia the gift card that Jenny had provided and hugged her.

'Alright people now that Abby has got her way and had this little competition out of the way lets finish up for the day.' Jenny said to the whole room then turned to Gibbs and Kelly 'I'll be in MTAC fir the next hour if I'm not out by 1730 come drag me out okay.'

'Sure thing Jen' Gibbs said kissed her cheek then barked to the room 'Get back to work.'

And everyone hurried to get back to their desks and Abby, Ducky and Jimmy headed for the elevator. Just then Gibbs phone rang and Ducky and Jimmy stopped.

'Dead Petty officer in the plaza car park come on Kelly…' Gibbs snapped.

'I know go with Abby.' She sighed

'Good girl' Gibbs kissed Kelly's cheek then Abby's forehead and left with the others.

'Come on Kelly I'll get you a caf-pow you look like you're going to fall asleep.' Abby said taking Kelly's hand as she stifled a yarn.

Down in the lab Abby and Kelly where messing around with a program that could morph two people together to predict what their kids would look like. 'Oh do my dad and mom.' Kelly said laughing at the chubby baby predicted between Tony and Ziva.

'I don't have a picture of your mom Kelly do you have one then I can but why bother you're what they look like.' Abby said.

Kelly's laugh stopped of course Abby hadn't understood it was only a few hours ago that Kelly had told Jenny that she conceded her, her mom. Quietly she whispered 'No Abby I meant my dad and Jenny she's my mom now and I want her to know that I respect her in that roll so I've started calling her mom.'

'Oh okay that I can do.' Abby said and a second later the screen showed an image of a girl with vibrant red hair brighter than her own with green eyes, she looked a great deal like Jenny but her nose and the set of her eyes was like her dad's and her own Kelly thought.

However before they could comment there came the sound of someone clearing his throat. 'I sent you down here to keep you out of the way not to play predict what little sis will look like for that you can go upstairs and help Tony bring down the Petty Officers computer. Go.' He snapped and Kelly ran to the elevator.

'Are you really mad at us Gibbs?' Abby asked concern in her voice as she took the camera Gibbs held out for her.

'No I just don't want her to make a habit of it or I'll start taking her with me to crime seems. I'll send McGee down to help you tomorrow but it's all most 1730 and I want to go home before we come to your party 1900 you place right?' Abby nodded and Gibbs left her lab.

Upstairs' Kelly hadn't gone to help Tony with the computer but instead had called Mark.

'Hi mark it's me Kelly'

'Hi can you come to this party tonight I don't want to go alone.'

'sorry mark but I made a promise to one go the women my dad works with that I would go to her party but she said you can come to hers. It's mostly people form my dad's work but some of her friends are coming to and a few are in a heavy metal band.'

'I don't know a bunch of feds how fun will it be?'

'Well judging on the fact that they weren't ably to work the next day last year id say pretty good and you can meet my dad.'

'Fine text me the details and I'll see you at...'

'Seven'

'Seven. Bye Kell.' He said and hung up.

'That isn't helping Tony' Gibbs wisped in her ear making her jump.

'Dad' she gasped her hand on her heart 'you scared me.'

'Ye Kell that was the point. Let's go drag jenny out of MTAC then your can tell me who your bringing to abbeys party.' With that the two walked up the stairs and Kelly told her dad about Mark.

plz review.


End file.
